Coming Home
by EJ Santry
Summary: After working a long shift at the hospital, watch as our narrator is reminded of everything spells out home. A short fic done for Ninapolitan's birthday. AH. M. Now continued with brief vignettes from their life together.
1. Coming Home

I came quietly into the mostly dark house after a long shift at the hospital. The light over the stove was left on as a night light of sorts. That thoughtful gesture was a small reminder that I was coming home to the people who love me. I kicked off my shoes, and padded quietly down the hallway towards our bedroom. There, in the soft light of the bedside table, was the love of my life; a book draped open on his thigh, and our six-month old son curled up under one of his arms with his baby-fat fist full of chest hair. I chuckled softly to myself while walking around the bed to extricate the baby. I lifted him up as my husband stirred.

"Shh," I whispered. "I'm just going to take him to bed."

"M'kay," Jasper's voice, hoarse from sleep, responded. "Hurry back."

I snuggled myself into the soft baby flesh under my nose. He smelled like he had a bath recently. He curled towards my chest, and I released a slow breath at this feeling of utter contentment. I tucked the baby into bed, and stopped, peaking in the next room at the sleeping form of our five year old daughter, before heading back to our room.

When I got back to the room, I found Jasper now curled on his side and once again asleep. I pulled off my shirt and socks, leaving on my scrub pants and climbed into bed behind him, curling my body to his. I leaned forward and dragged the tip of my nose from his shoulder to where his neck makes that delicious dip before disappearing into his hairline.

"Are you asleep, baby?" I asked playfully, as my hand stroked his arm from shoulder to fingertip, supplying just enough pressure to make him moan.

"Not if you keep doing that," he chuckled. "Is the door locked?"

"Yes," I breathed over his neck, and he rolled over and wrapped his arms around me.

"I missed you," he whispered against my mouth before his thick, strong lips began to wrap themselves around mine.

Jasper slowly placed soft pecks against my eager lips, then his lips part and mine followed in kind. The tips of our tongues teased and tasted. I closed my eyes and reveled in the smooth flesh of the underside of his tongue before running the tip of mine over the rigid buds of the top. Bursts of cinnamon tickled my taste buds from where Jasper must have brushed his teeth before lying down, and the sensation made me smile.

"What?" Jasper said through his own smile that was spurred on by my own.

"I can taste our toothpaste," I said, still smiling.

"Mmm. I taste…" he responded raising his eyebrow playfully before leaning in and thrusting his tongue deep into my mouth, leaving me breathless before surfacing, "coffee. Knowing you, I taste a Pumpkin Spice Latte."

"Indeed, you do," I laughed, but then pulled him close to me. "I love that you know me so well."

"I know every detail about you," Jasper said as his nose started to skim down my throat causing me to moan. "I know this scar," he said kissing the horizontal white line on my bicep, "came from where you fell out of a tree when you were eight. And this one," he said trailing wet kisses down to the line on my lower abdomen, "is from when you got your appendix removed when you were fourteen. And this," he said sliding his full body up mine, and placing a kiss over my heart, "is mine, and will never suffer a scar under my watch."

I pulled him up and kissed him hungrily now, and sighed at the feeling of how much he wanted me, needed me after all these years together. Our tongues became more urgent as Jasper began rubbing himself slowly, yet firmly along my body. The smooth plane of his chest rubbed deliciously along my bare one. I had been on call for two days, and I was desperate for this man. I ran my hands down Jasper's side, and slid my fingertips under the waistband of his plaid sleep pants. I reached until I could grab his ass with both hands and pull him firmly against me.

"Fuck, baby," Jasper gasped. "It has been two days too many. I want you so badly."

I pushed down his pants as far as I could reach with my hands before hooking them with my toes, and dragging them the rest of the way, letting the arches of my feet rub against his firm thighs and calves. He was quickly untying my scrubs, but paused gasping in pleasure as his erection sprung free and slapped against my stomach.

"Need help with that?" I asked through a chuckle, as I replaced his hands with mine on my pants, removing them, while he regained his composure.

Once we were both lying naked, the frenzy had calmed, and I took my handsome man's face in my hands, and stroked his cheek while whispering my love for him. He lay down over me, and began kissing me passionately, putting all of his love into his kiss, and his slow caress of my hip and thigh.

"Jasper, I need to feel you inside of me, baby," I begged.

I reached out blindly then, fumbling with the bedside dresser drawer, as my husband sucked and kissed where my neck met my shoulder. That spot drove me insane, and he knew it. He laughed into my neck as I struggled to find what I was looking for. He took pity on me, and grabbed the bottle I was fumbling with before he coated himself, and loving plunged his dripping fingers into me. I gasped at the sensation of him, closing my eyes at the feeling of his fingers twisting within me. He stroked me until neither of us could take the wait any longer. He pulled back, and I was soon filled with every delicious inch of him. We both moaned at the connection. He sat frozen for a moment, and I relished the feeling of him pulsing inside of me. Once he had gained control, he started a slow rhythm and breathed out a single word that was both praise and thanks.

"Edward…"

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this as part of a collab to write Ninapolitan little quick one-shots for her birthday. MsKathy said I had to make it it's own story under my profile, so she could find it easier. Here you are, MsK! xo**


	2. Our First Christmas at Home

Our First Christmas at Home

JPOV

I sat curled up in my favorite leather chair in the corner of our living room. The colorful glow of the Christmas tree danced in my peripheral vision as I remained wrapped up in my drawing pad and the chenille blanket we kept for cold evenings such as this. It was Christmas Eve, and it was our first Christmas since moving in together this summer. Edward had graduated med school, and I had finished my masters in Architecture. We were lucky when he received acceptance as an intern at Rush University Medical and I with a small firm nearby. Edward and I had continued to live apart while in school, but we just couldn't wait to start our life together once we graduated.

That is what led us to the new apartment complex on the West Side. I loved the mix of architecture of the buildings, and Edward was happy to have so many parks around to run in. Also, that he could walk to work when the weather was nice. This was not one of those nights. The snow had been piling up for days, and Edward came home every night exhausted from the busy ER that matched the chaotic weather. So, I sat anxiously awaiting him to come home. The Christmas Lounge on SomaFM relaxingly played through our stereo as I sucked on the end of a candy cane, trying hard to concentrate on my sketch and not the clock.

Soon, I was put out of my misery by the sound of the garage door going up, the door opening, and the garage door lowering once again. I wanted to rush to him and throw myself in his arms, but for whatever reason I felt the need to play it cool. I continued to run my pencil across the page, darkening shadows on the building I was sketching, but focusing on the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor and keys clanking into the bowl we kept on the small table by the back door.

"Jasper?" Edward called out.

"In here," I said smoothly, smiling softly to myself.

"You wouldn't believe the snow that has fallen in just the last hour alone. I never thought I would get the eight blocks ho...," he trailed off as he turned the corner and met my eyes. His face lit up, but then I sat up a little straighter as I saw his eyes grow dark as they focused on the candy cane I was eating. He walked with mischievous steps to where I was and dragged the candy cane slowly from where it was buried between my lips.

"Can I have a taste of that?" He asks.

I can only nod dumbly as his eyes smolder while they move from my own down to my mouth. I watch as he slowly licks his lips before bringing my candy cane up and dragging it across his now wet mouth. I can feel my flesh react and I swallow hard as I watch him plunge the sweet, sticky candy into his mouth. My mind has already replaced the candy he is swirling his tongue around with the salt and satin coming to life.

"Want a lick?" He asks coyly.

"Yes," I barely choke out before he begins to rub the candy slowly across my lips. I close my eyes and a small whimper escapes my throat before the cool peppermint is replaced with his hot tongue. I swear I can feel every taste bud as he slowly licks up the minty flavor from my soft, bottom lip. Yet, I'm still. "I got what I want. What do you want?" He whispers against my lips.

I'm set on fire by his question and answer with a heated kiss. The taste of him mixed with the bite of the peppermint is such a delicious distraction that I almost don't register the fact that the warm flannel of my pajamas against my thighs has been replaced with the cool air of the room. I feel his firm hand wrap around me and I am pulled from the revelry of his talented mouth that is now dragging itself down my panting chest.

He pauses as he settles down on his knees, looking up into my eyes, while his hand ghosts over my throbbing cock. I smile widely at this man I love, and run my fingers through his untamed hair.

"I love you," I whisper, choked on the emotion I am feeling.

"I love you too, J."

Before I can say another word, he leans forward and brings me into his mouth. I gasp and clutch his shoulders as my sensitive flesh registers the peppermint on his tongue.

"Oh, Jesus, the peppermint," I mumble.

"Is it too much?" He pauses, concerned.

"No, I just didn't expect it. Keep going, please," I beg. He lets out a deep chuckle before I am surrounded by the heat of his mouth once again.

He takes long, deep plunges and drags his tingling tongue on his retreat. Starting slow, he gradually builds momentum. With the extra stimulus of the mint, I know I am not going to last long, and warn Edward of this.

"Let me taste you, baby," he says before rolling my balls in his hand and returning to quicker pace that he knows I like.

It isn't long before his name echos through the quiet of the house, and he is licking the stickiness of my love from his lips. He raises to his feet with a self-satisfied smile. I quickly wrap him into my arms and kiss him with all I have as I stand on shaky legs.

"Come make love to me on our bed," I whisper against his lips.

"I still love the sound of that...our bed," he smiles.

I smile, grab my sleep pants from the floor, take his hand, and lead him to our room in the back of the apartment. Once in our room, I quickly divest him of his scrubs, and remove my shirt. We stand there for a moment in the soft light coming through our window from the street. Our hands softly explore chests and fingertips slide along spines. My hand finds it's way around the smooth curve of his beautiful ass, and he lets out a quiet moan as I find the soft flesh where his cheek meets the top of his thigh.

He gradually walks me back and once I feel the bed behind me, I crawl up on it, and look over my shoulder at the man I love. Reaching into the side table, Edward pulls out everything we will need before crawling up on the bed with me. I begin to lower myself to my elbows, and I feel his hand stroke my spine.

"I need to see you tonight, Jasper. I need to see your eyes."

"Okay," I smile at him as I sit back on my heels, propping our pillows against the headboard before guiding him to sit against them. I hand him the lube before leaning forward to take him into my mouth. I work him slowly. Just enough to keep him feeling good, as I feel one of his fingers penetrate me. I moan and he gasps and slowly adds a second finger preparing me for him. I can feel the emotion welling up in me at the reminder of what a considerate lover he has always been. I pull back and smile at him as I grab the condom and roll it onto him as his fingers continue a relaxed pace. Once the condom is lubed up, he pulls his hand from me and both hands find my hips.

Slowly I raise and lower myself until I am fully seated on him. He stills me and his eyes flutter at the feeling of my body fluttering around him adjusting to his cock. When he opens his eyes, they are so full of love and tenderness, that my eyes tear a bit. He reaches up and brushes the hair from my face before holding my face in his hands and gently bringing it down to him for a slow, tender kiss.

"I love you so much, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too, Edward."

As our lips meet, I begin a gradual rise and descent. We are not rushed. This is an act of our love. In this moment, it feels like so much more than it ever has before.

"I want you always, J. Coming home to you makes my life complete. You are my home."

I can't hold back the tears any more, as they roll down my cheeks. He wraps his arms around my chest, and I hold his head to my heart as I continue to fill myself with him. This man is my everything. He is all I will ever want.

"Forever, Edward. Forever," I say into his hair as I begin to move faster and faster wanting to watch him fall apart as he fills me.

"Oh, Jasper. God, baby, just like that. Yes..." he calls out as his hips thrust hard off of the mattress, and I watch the euphoria freeze his features, before it is replaced with complete contentment.

I give him one last squeeze of my arms, and slowly release him from my body. He removes the condom, while I rearrange the pillows. I toss a pair of his sleep pants to him, and then pull on the pair I was wearing earlier. He takes my hand and leads me back into the living room, flopping down on the couch and pulling me down into his arms. We sit there in the soft glow of the Christmas tree. The first of many, and quietly talk of our hopes of the years to come.

...Merry Christmas...Merry Christmas...Merry Christmas...Merry Christmas...Merry Christmas...

**A/N:** This all started because **tuesdaymidnight** was looking for some word prompts on Twitter. I gave her: slick, peppermint, sticky, beard, soft, pajamas. This started descripters of what I was thinking and a long conversation about candy canes. Then I started Tweeting sentences including the words. Then **naelany** and **Vio_lane** caught what I was doing. By the time I went to bed, I had 280 words written in this. I promised that I would finish today, so here it is. I hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas!


End file.
